The Perfect Cure
by foxhenderson
Summary: James makes everything better.


**This is a fanfic I wrote for Sarahwearsbandanas. She recently got braces and needed so sort of pain relief. enjoy xD**

**feel better, love :)**

**The Perfect Cure.**

I stared at me new self in the bathroom mirror.

_Ugh. I look like a freakin' twelve year old._

There was a knock on the door.

"Sarah?"

It was James.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be right out."

I picked at the metal inside my mouth. It was painful. I don't know how I'm going to deal with this for two years. I might go insane. I couldn't believe that just this morning I got this work done. Everything had to be different now. The way I ate and even the way I take care of my teeth.

My thoughts went back to earlier that day and how James never left my side.

_"No need to be scared," said James. "I'll be right here with you."_

_He hugged me tight. _

_I took a seat on the large chair and let the orthodontist do his work. _

_James held my hand the entire time. He took the nerves and fear away. _

James is a sweetheart and I honestly don't know how I would've handled anything without him. He is my everything and the best part was that he still loves me even with these terrible braces.

I walked out if the bathroom to find James in the kitchen.

"Hey," he smiled. "I made you some soup."

I smiled and sat down at the table.

"The orthodontist said you have to be careful with what you eat for a few days so I thought soup would be the best for today."

He set the bowl in front of me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I look like a freak," I frowned.

"No, you don't. Stop saying that," he kissed my forehead. "Now eat your soup. I know you're starving."

I grabbed the floss and threw it across the room. The small box broke into a million pieces. This sucks. It really does.

"You okay?" James asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"No! I've been trying to floss for the past thirty minutes and I've only gotten through two gaps!" I shouted. "I can't do this James, I just can't!"

He hugged me.

"Just let it out," he whispered.

"I'm just so frustrated!"

He rubbed my back, calming me down a little. I took a deep breath and looked up at him. I stood on my toes and kissed him. A sharp pain pressed against my lips causing me to shout in pain.

"OW!"

I started to cry.

He hugged me tighter.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I've shouldn't have let you. I should've known that it would hurt you."

"First, I can barely eat, then, I can't floss, NOW I CAN'T EVEN KISS YOU! I hate this so much!"

"Don't cry, please. The pain will go away soon. You just have to keep taking the aspirin and it'll all get better."

He was so kind. He always knew what to say. I don't understand how I got so lucky with James.

"Sarah what's wrong? Talk to me!" he shouted.

I couldn't see him. It was middle of the night so it was dark, but I knew he was hovering over me. I could feel my pillow soaked with my sweat. My cheeks felt swollen and my gums were throbbing.

"It HURTS!" I shouted as loud as I could. "My mouth, my face, it all hurts SO BAD!"

I felt tears flow down the side of my face. James lifted me into his arms.

"Make it go away, James, please," I cried.

"Wait here."

He turned on the small lamp next our bed and ran out of the room. He came back with a glass of water and a pill.

"Here take this."

I swallowed to pill and drank all of the water.

James wrapped the blanket around me and held me close. I cried softly into his chest. Eventually I fell into a deep sleep, but I could feel that James never let go of me. He was always there.

I put my hoodie on and walked into the living room. James was putting on his shoes.

"Are you going out?" I asked.

"Nope. WE'RE going out."

My eyes widened.

"James, I don't want to go anywhere," I protested.

"Sarah, you have to leave the house. You haven't been out in two weeks. You need sunlight."

"But, I don't want people to see me like this. They'll laugh at me! I look terrible!"

He stood close to me.

"No one's going to laugh at you. If they do they'll have to deal with me for a very long time."

I didn't know what to say.

He kissed my forehead.

"It'll all be okay. I promise."

"Okay," I smiled.

"Good, now let's go to Fun Burger. I'm starving and I know you are too."

My smile grew wider when I realized how hungry I really was.

We walked down to Fun Burger and James kept me under his arm.

I spotted my friend Jo drinking a milk shake in one of the booths. She saw me and waved.

"Hey Sarah! Hey James!"

"Hey Jo," said James.

I just smiled.

"Where have you been Sarah? I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks."

I swallowed hard. If I speak I know she would notice. She'd laugh at me.

James gave me a squeeze.

I couldn't hide it forever.

"I haven't been feeling too well. So I just stayed home."

"Hey you got braces?" she asked.

Oh no.

I nodded.

"Cool. Well, I hope you feel better. I'll see you guys later."

She waved and got back to her milk shake.

"She didn't laugh," I whispered.

"See? I told you everything will be okay," his kissed my forehead.

Maybe I overacted a little bit. James was right.

It's been a month since I got my braces. Everything was getting better for me. I didn't wake up screaming in the middle of the night, I left the apartment, and I learned how to floss and brush better.

Today James and I are celebrating our one year anniversary. We've been a couple for that long already. I've never felt happier.

He took me to the park for a picnic. It was all set up really romantic.

"Today was great, James," I smiled.

"I'm glad you liked this really girly picnic I set up."

I giggled.

"James, I wanted to thank you."

"It didn't take much. I mean I made the sandwiches and-,"

"No," I interrupted. "I wasn't just talking about the picnic and today."

He looked confused.

"What do you mean then?" he asked.

"You were there for me, when no one else was. You dealt with me through the worst times. I just, I'm really glad I have you and I want you to know that I appreciate you."

He moved closer to me. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I love you," he whispered.

I felt relief.

"But, I'm ugly. I look like a twelve year old nerd. How can you possibly love me?"

I could feel my eyes water.

"You are beautiful just the way you are. I love you for you. I don't care what you wear or if you have braces or not. You are special and you are mine."

I smiled.

"I wouldn't have gotten through this if it wasn't for you."

He hugged me really tight.

"I love you so much," he said.

He kissed me and this time it wasn't painful, it was passionate. It took all the pain away. James always made it all better. He was the cure all along.


End file.
